My Lovely Psycho
by pretty little gekko
Summary: There is no limit to what you would do for somebody you love. For some people there is no greater truth. For Santana Lopez its her motto in life. Brittana! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is another story idea i had... im not very good at continuation but i am working on it! ive just finished classes for spring break so im gonna try and squeeze out chapters for this as well! Im a huge brittana fan and cant wait until their endgame! Disclaimer: I dont own anything or anybody who is in the show, the only thing i own is my characters and this plot bunny! hope you guys enjoy and R&R!

* * *

There is no limit to what you would do for somebody you loved. How far you would push your limits to make them happy even at your own expense or how much hurt you would go through to keep them safe.

For Santana Lopez there literally is no limit to what she would do for Brittany S Pierce.

Devotion doesn't even cover it.

The day Santana was born was joyous and terrifying, joyous for her mother to finally have the nightmare that is childbirth over with and terrifying for her father, he was afraid he would mess up and be a bad father. The small Puerto Rican hospital that this marvel took place at was hot for November the birth already into its ninth hour the mother desperate for painkillers and the father weeping about his hand being broken.

When a shrill cry broke through all the sound and Santana Carmen Lopez came into the world.

Its in the maternity ward where our story begins a man by the name of Dr. Liam Carsons. He wasn't just your average doctor he was different he was a geneticist and and he was on the run.

Why? You may ask.

what he was working on could revolutionize the way you look at DNA, but this isn't science class so lets continue. What he was working while revolutionary made him a wanted man especially by the U.S. Government. They had chased him all they way down south to get their hands on the syringes full of the his life's work. He knew he only had so much time left before he was caught so he made the most rash decision of his life, he was going to inject a baby with this serum and see his project come to life. He walked quickly to the neo-natal ward stun gunning the guard and going inside there were many children to choose he only had a to look to the nearest one, a little girl who was squirming around in her bassinet a little girl.

He looked down on her and whispered "I'm so sorry but i need to do this its for the future of science, maybe someday you'll forgive me and see this as a gift and not a curse." he injected her, she whimpered but didn't cry which surprised Carson but he was glad it was going to take someone strong to be able to handle this. He looked up swiftly at the sounds of boots hitting the ground getting closer to the ward he looked at Santana one last time and went over to another child hovering over them when the door burst open and a spec ops team rushed the room. Guns pointed at him and order for his hands up he did the only thing he could do in the this situation where he knew he wouldn't suffer... he pulled a gun and aimed for the men. He didn't even get a round off before they pumped him full of lead.

The men gathered around and started clearing the room of evidence a cover story was made and all video and eye witness testimony was taken care of. The child they found him hovering over which they thought was injected with the serum was quickly taken into their custody a cover story was made for that as well he died of birth defects of the heart. They had no idea they had the wrong child or that they were duped by a dead man.

They would soon find out that you shouldn't make mistakes especially with your government depending on it in the future.

* * *

Also as a side note ill try and make chapter longer or ill condense the story if i feel their to short in the future.. length has never been a good friend of mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! sorry for any mistakes or anything i just noticed them in my last chapter so sorry about that! im gonna try and get out at least a chapter every few days but its gonna depend on my schedule but i can only promise that i wont give up on this! Also what do you think R&R! i love all the alerts i got so thank you for taking an interest in this! Disclaimer:I dont own anything glee related or fox owned the only thing i own is the plot and my characters!

* * *

She was seven years old when it first happened, the first time she lost control.

She had just moved to Lima, Ohio her papi being a doctor managed to land a job at the local hospital. Her English was rough but she could understand most of what people were saying. When she started school it was different and not the good kind, the kids were harsh and made fun of her for her 'funny accent' and not being about to speak right.

She was lonely even lonelier than that obnoxious berry girl with her Pony sweaters who only had that blond girl Lynn?.. No, Quinn to play with. She had tried on several occasions to befriend her but she usually ran away from the Latina.

Santana sighed as she sat under the tree near the other side of the field on school grounds. She hated this place and these people, she wanted to go home to Peurto Rico and play with her friend Valencia and go to the market and watch the older kids play soccer in the street.

So indulged in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to the girl that was standing in front of her until the girl poked her in the forehead. She flinched in surprise at the contact and looked up ready to rip into whoever had the gall to touch her Santana Carmen Lopez.

What she saw changed her life, literally.

She saw an angel in human form a halo of blond hair and ocean blue eyes that were filled with happiness and curiosity. To Santana she was perfection, the girl asked her something but she hadn't been paying attention to caught up the sight before that she couldn't listen. When the girl talked again it was calming she was immediately relaxed when she heard her speak.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, who are you? You look lonely, do you wanna be friends?"

'Brittany what a wonderful name' Santana thought dazedly still staring unabashedly at Brittany. The fair haired girl stared back at the Latina for what felt like minutes. Realizing she was keeping the girl waiting she forced a response through her broken English "I'm Santana, nice.. to meet.. you."

Brittany giggled happily and sat down next to Santana "Your really pretty i like your name it sounds like Santa, are you Santa's daughter?" Santana was dumbfounded by the question but found it oddly adorable at the same time. She already knew he didn't exist but Brittany seemed oblivious to the myth which she alsp found oddly endearing. Santana asked a question that was burning on her tongue she wanted this girl to be her best friend and she was gonna have her. Pushing her limited English vocabulary to it's limit she managed to blur out "Be..My best friend..No?"

Brittany looked confused for a moment before she happily held out her pinkie and exclaimed "Lets be best friends"

With the offer of the pinky came the love and adoration we know today as brittana but back then was known as best friends. To little girl Santana that was the world on a silver platter, to little girl Brittany that was a girl to play hide and seek with and go to the park together feed the ducks.

To the U.S. Government that was the beginning of their very painful asskicking.

X-B_R-_I-_T-_T-_A-_N-_A-X

It was a month after the first meeting of Santana and Brittany, they had been inseparable ever since. Sleepovers, park visits, games of hide and seeks just like Brittany wanted. Hearing Brittany laugh and smile and being the cause of it just like Santana wanted. It was unusual for somebody so young to act the way they do with anybody but unknowingly to anybody including Santana herself the serum she was injected with when she was a child plays a huge part in her responses to Brittany almost heightening it to an alarming extent. But their parents weren't worried they actually thought it was adorable the way Santana doted on Brittany.

It was another day at Lima elementary

The sky was clear, the birds were chirping and Santana just broke Azimio Jackson's nose.

10 minutes ago-

It was recess, Santana was pushing Brittany on the swings trying to get her to go higher, the dutch girl was screaming in joy loving the feeling of flying. Santana had to quit for a second to catch her breath so Brittany slowly came down and grinned at the latina girl "Your turn santy!" Santana though declined and said she had to go to the bathroom. "ill be back in a minute you keep swinging see if you get to the moon before i do!" The tiny lopez rushed off quickly so she could hurry back to her companion.

Not even 30 seconds after she was gone one of the biggest bullies in the school went right up to Brittany who was just sitting on the swing waiting for her friend to comeback. She didn't want to go to the moon alone. Azimio wouldn't dare do this with Santana around after meeting Brittany her attitude took a turn for the fierce and nobody messed with her for fear of her beating the snot out them. But Dave had dared him to push Brittany and he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his friends. So the big boy sauntered up behind the oblivious blond and without a moments thought pushed her violently to the ground, her surprised yelp as she hit the ground quickly turned into harsh sobs as she clutched her knee to her chest watching as the cut on it started to bleed.

Azimio laughed and pointed at her yelling that she was a crybaby. He had no idea that Santana had seen him do and the dark aura of rage surrounding her was about to unleashed on his unfortunate looking face. Santana saw red the edges of her vision had taken on a hue of crimson and if you dared look her in the eye at the moment you would see a red hue in it as well. The Latina with a grace far exceeding her years pounced on Azimio's back taking him to the ground and shoving his face in the dirt. She was yelling in Spanish at him, he didn't understand and he was terrified. The tiny girl roughly turned the heavy set boy on his back and started to punch him the face with vigor each punch coming down with power behind it. Azimio tried hitting her back and managed to knock her off him. Scrabbling to his feet he got his bearings and went after Santana like a bull after the red cape. He sent one punch flying, she was distracted by Brittany for just a second, that one second was all it took for him to get her in the eye. She went down and laid there for a second, she heard Brittany sob her name in fear. Something snapped in her, she hated when the blond girl got scared she got this teary eyed look on her face and it just broke The tiny fighters heart. She growled loud and animalistic as she got up and ran at him tackling him to the ground she sat on his chest and she peppered his face with her fists until finally with a war cry she hit him one last time, the last one came down with a sickening crack. Azimio squealed in pain and started crying pushing the girl off him in a surprising feat of strength and rushing off with his proverbial tale between his legs, Santana yelled something in Spanish that could be translated as "You better run you stupid asshole" staggered off to Brittany's side still talking in Spanish trying to comfort the injured girl on the ground.

Brittany looked at Santana and saw her eye which was starting to darken. She whimpered as reached for the brunette putting a hand on her face and rubbing along the blackening skin of her cheekbone. Brittany whispered "My hero" to Santana as she put her head into the girls shoulder.

The smile on the Santana Carmen Lopez face in that moment was blinding. She liked the sound of that, being Brittany's hero made her feel like she could do anything. So she promised right then and there to do anything and everything possible to be that dutch girls hero.

She wouldn't know it now but those words were going to be put to the ultimate test in future. We can only hope she can keep her silent promise.

* * *

R&R and i do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE ! enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Im am super duper sorry that i havent been posting real life just got a bit to real for a while and my computer wasnt working so im super sorry again! to make it up to you ill try and make a double post with in 2 days... also im still sorry for the length, this usually comes to me in spurts. Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot. Also R&R!

* * *

Alot can change in Nine years.

People make new friends, get a haircut, sneak out, go on dates, Make up and break up. But for anybody under the age of eighteen, there is one constant...

School.

For Santana Lopez it was a bane of her existence, that and curfew. She honestly didn't see the point she could pretty much test out with high scores if she wanted to. The only reason she doesn't, is Brittany. In the nine years they had known each other they were inseparable. The sixteen year old walked down the hall of McKinley high like she owned it, the sheeple called students parted for her like the red sea.

She continued down the hallway to her locker looking for her blond in the crowds. Instead she found another blond friend of hers Quinn fabray. Walking up to the head cheerio she greeted her not paying much attention to the hazel eyed beauty still to focused on finding Brittany.

Quinn looked annoyed for a moment but let it go, she was used to this after so long. She started the conversation with "Do you know what were doin in glee today?" Santana looked at her then at smirked "What we do everyday, watch man-hands argue with Schue about what solos she gets. Now have you seen Britt?"

Quinn sighed already knowing continuing a conversation would be pointless until the dutch American girl was right beside Santana."No i haven't seen her S but you know Britt she gets lost easy like that time in the sewers."

"Do NOT ever bring that up again... it took me 10 hours to find her down there!" Santana snapped angrily she remembered when Brittany decided she was going to walk to her house, Santana had been expecting her since it was a 10 minute walk to her place, after 1 hour she was near insane with worry and set out to find her.

**Flashback**

She tore Lima apart looking for her best friend, she eventually managed to find out from patches that a couple of boys told her there was a unicorn in the sewers. In a moment of lucidity he tried to stop her from going down there but all he did was scare her.

Santana would probably never forget the fear she felt when after another hour she still hadn't found Brittany. Especially when the summer rains started. It was a race against the clock, Lima was notorious for it summer rains and flooding. With the terror fueling her, the red hue came back full force.

When Brittany and Santana were thirteen they discovered Santana's powers or at least one of them, When she gets angry she gets strong, like a Bodybuilder on steroids times 5 they tried bending steel pipes and stuff. That strength also equated into other uses, she could jump higher and faster. Combined with her natural flexibility made her a badass in a fight something pucks fighclub wont soon forget .

She hurried to the nearest sewer access point, took a deep breath and jumped down, she made a mental note to find the assholes that convinced her naive friend to come down here and beat them to death, and to buy patches lunch for the next year. The sewer was dark but it didn't impede the brunette at all it seemed like she had night vision, she didn't give it a second thought and took off at a sprint into the darkness. She honestly didn't know what way she was going but she was hoping beyond all hope to find her before nightfall there was going to be a nasty storm judging by how the clouds looked all day. It was going to get dark soon and Brittany hated the dark. She yelled the blonds name hoping for a response her, hoping for anything really. She took another turn and came to a dead end, she pivoted on her feet pushing off the wall so as not to lose her momentum and keep going she'd been full out sprinting for at least 20 minutes and covered at least 3 miles straight, yet still hadn't stumbled on to the blond.

Santana thought '_Where could she be? she only has about an hour on me, she couldn't have got that far'_ . She finally stopped she was lightly panting just having to catch her breath, the rain had started now and she groaned out loud, leaning against the dirty wall behind her not even caring about the gunk she was getting covered in. '_Brittany, where are you?'. _The tanned girl got back to her feet, took a deep breath and took off again in a random direction hoping this one would lead her to her Brittany. She looked for any possible entrances. It was hard to hear anything with the rain pounding overhead but she pushed herself forward depending on her sight to make up for it, she looked farther in the blackness up ahead, except it wasn't blackness to her it was like walking into a classroom except outlined in red. She took the time to think about this development as she tirelessly looked for Brittany. "okay i got super strength and now i can see in the dark, i wonder what next am i gonna fly like a bird or something? that's be pretty pimp no joke." Santana was talking to herself trying to keep calm.

She kept looking

**Hour 2**

Still no sign of Brittany, the water level was at the heels of her cheerio sneakers. She took a left.

**Hour 4**

The search for Brittany was still turning up nothing. The dirty water was up to her shins**. **The feeling of panic was niggling in the back of her mind.

**Hour 6**

Santana was praying to any deity or goddess or whatever was out there that Brittany was out of this place already and waiting for her at her house. She could take the embarrassment of being in the sewer or the scolding her mami would give her, she could take it as long as her blue eyed best friend was safe, dry and happy. The panic from earlier was starting to rise faster along with the water. It was above her knees and rising steadily.

**Hour 8**

If Santana were a emotional person she would be in hysterics right now, but she not. What she is though is a very angry Latina girl that grew up being told to fight for what she wanted. She was fighting with everything she had to not to break down into hysterical sobs and beg Brittany to come out and stop playing, she only wished her friend was that cruel because then she's know she was safe and she could be angry with her even though she knew she'd forgive her. But she knew what Brittany was like she was an innocent cheerful girl who never wanted to hurt anybody. She didn't even throw slushies or say mean things to the loser kids at school, in fact she tries on a pretty regular basis to make sure 'Santi' was nicer to people, like berry. she swore she would be nicer if Brittany turned up alright. The red hue was dissipating, she was getting tired and she knew it, it was only a question of when it was gonna give out on her and then she'd be in trouble. The water had risen now to her waist impeding her slightly she was trying to be quick but it was getting harder, the fear was coming to the surface. '_Only a matter of when... i have to find her.'_

**Hour 10**

She was exhausted the crimson coating on her eyes was gone, replaced with fatigue and guilt, guilt for failing her Brittany. She knew that if the blond wasn't safe right now especially with how high the water was she would drown, it was up to the top of her chest but Brittany for whatever reason never liked swimming so she never learned. Santana felt so guilty, she shouldn't have told Brittany to come to her house should have insisted on walking to the dutch girls or walking with B back to hers , she was such a bad friend, if she and Brittany got out of this, she would do anything for her, get her a duck or whatever animal she wanted or sing that stupid song with her like she wanted to for awhile or be a nicer person. She was basically begging anybody to help. So deep was she in her thoughts she nearly missed the sound of something, crying out?... sobbing.

Brittany.

Santana frantically looked from left to right trying to locate the source of the sound all the while yelling "BRITTANY" at the top of her lungs. She heard it, an angels voice full of surprise and fear. She quickly waded the water to the left finally pinpointing where she was at. She moved around the corner and saw her, she looked like hell, but to Santana she never looked more gorgeous. The light haired girl was covered in gunk, it was streaked across her face and all over her clothes, her eyes were bright red from crying and the tear tracks making clean lines down her pale cheeks.

She was rushing to Brittany when she noticed the bars separating them, they were heavy black iron bars, Santana put her hands on them trying to move them or pull the sewer grate off but her strength was failing her. She looked at Brittany, and saw her eyes start to water, she quickly reached between the bars and took the pale skinned girls pinkie, and shot her a smile. "Fancy meeting you here" she kept her tone light not wanting to panic the blond, it seemed to work Brittany sent a watery smile back "Britt-Britt is there anyway for you to get out of here on your end?" Brittany shook her head in the negative "I'm not leaving you down her santi" Santana cursed inwardly but looked determined on the outside, she gave a squeeze to the others pinky before letting go and looked her best friend in the eye and said "I'm gonna get you out of here I'm not leaving you, Ever, got that?" the blond nodded her head and smiled at her 'hero' "stand back"Santana told her.

Santana moved back back as well, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to will the red strength to come back so she could free the trapped girl. She could feel the water lapping under chin.

Her eyes remained closed.

She could smell the the rain water as it came in from the grate behind her leading to freedom.

Her eyes remained closed.

She could taste the taco's in her mouth from lunch if she concentrated hard enough.

Her eyes remained closed.

She could hear Brittany's harsh breathing as her panic started to set in, struggling not to go under the water, struggling not to cry, struggling to be brave, struggling for life.

Her eyes opened.

They were bright red, the brightest yet. Energy filled her every cell clawing out of her, calling her to break the grate, destroy the cage, free Brittany. She was blur as she reached to the iron door, grabbing two of the cast iron bars she looked looked Brittany in the eye, trying to convey what she couldn't with words '_I'm going to free you, trust in me, i need you'_. Brittany looked at her and smiled.

That was all it took for Santana to pull with all her might bending the bars away from each other making a large enough dent for a human to crawl through. She finally stopped and drew in a deep breath the last of her energy spent, she looked at Brittany and manged to pull her self through the hole slowly floating to the stationary blond who was holding to wall for dear life. They looked at each other and with the grace of a jungle cat, Brittany was jumped into Santana's arms sobbing and wailing how sorry she was, the hispanic girl was quick to comfort her friend she made comforting sounds as they clung to each other like it was their last day on earth, Santana noticed first the water level was still rising and it was hard to keep her head above water. The storm still raged topside but it was better than drowning down here. She looked around and noticed it a ladder slightly hidden from view that lead to a sewer grate, she gently shook the blond in her arms and silently pointed out the ladder, Brittany seemed to understand though and kept ahold of Santana's hand tightly and she led them to their freedom.

She pushed the taller girl up first and followed swiftly behind, she was halfway up the ladder when she stopped, Brittany spoke down to her from near the grate and said "San its to heavy... i cant.. get.. it to move!" she was struggling to move the dead weight of the lid it wasn't budging. the shorter girl crawled up behind her friend and leaned against the ladders tunnel like entrance, her legs supporting her from the ladder, she gently touched britts shoulder urging her to move down and took a deep breath praying for her strength to come back thinking of anything that would aid her. she kept pushing at the lid giving it all she had. She thought of cheerio's, how much sue pissed her off, glee and how much berry annoyed, Q's obsession with berry, Brittany.

A spark.

she pushed with all her might sending the lid off to the side, the light scarlet of her eyes fading as fast as it came, her legs nearly collapsing beneath her as the exhaustion set in, her body literally pushed to its very limits, '_i really need to learn to shut this thing off'_. Her companion below her helped push her out and onto the side of the manhole, she not far behind her. They both laid beside the gaping hole catching their breath and letting the cool rain beat on their dirty skin. Santana's eyes were closed trying to gain back some of her power, so she didn't notice when her best friend hovered over her face, only opening her eyes when sweet breath started lightly tickling her skin. She looked into those gorgeous aqua blue eyes and suddenly they closed and felt the pressure on her lips and she didn't have time to react or think, or breath, as soon as she felt lips touch hers they were gone, the blue still hidden behind closed eyelids. She felt a rush of warmth go through her and she felt she could run a marathon at that moment, or fight a tiger or some analogy to explain how she felt and how fast her heart was going. She smiled sweetly at Brittany pleased beyond all measure by the kiss, she was about to return with one of her own when flashing lights caught her and Brittany's eye.

The moment ruined she turned and fully looked at the police car currently blinding her somewhat. She unsteadily started to get to her feet and pulled Brittany up with her, they both stumbled over to the officer who had since gotten out and called for backup talking into his radio that he found the girls and they were alive.

Later as they sat in the back of the ambulance giving their statement to the police about what happened, Brittany was adamant that Santana saved her and was a hero and Santana said she was just glad Britt was okay. Their parents showed up and a crying fit from both sets of parents made Santana cringe and Brittany look guilty. They looked at each other then, all the fatigue all the pain and hurt and just everything disappeared in that moment. They understood their friendship had changed but some things still stayed the same

Like 'Santi' being Brittany's hero, that never changed.

**End Flashback**

After that day Brittany's parents didn't trust to leave the house on her own, either one of them had to drive her to Santana's or dance, or Santana had to come over and get her. They heard the story from both teens, The local newspaper was calling Santana a hero for her efforts in locating Brittany and Sue milked it for all that its worth, saying it was cheerios survival training that aloud her to say 'her walnut for a brain' friend. New directions visited both of them to give them well wishes or in berry's case sing and be annoying. Quinn was beside herself with worry her friends could have died and she was at home safe and sound.

5 minutes to the bell Santana finally spotted the blond she'd been waiting for. Brittany skipped up to both of her friends and hugged them both in greeting. Santana grinned and relaxed finally after waiting for her, Quinn noticed but decided to keep it to herself inwardly she smirked '_someone's in love!'_. The Unholy trinity walked to class Britt and San linking pinkies right behind their best friend the three hottest girls in school.

X-B_R-_I-_T-_T-_A-_N-_A-X

A man in a suit at a desk looking looking over a file, pictures littered most of the flat surface, pictures of a child and what looked to be police photographs. He held two pictures in particualr in his hands. A picture of a Bent sewer grate and a picture of a girl no older than 15 in her freshman yearbook photo. He set the one of the photos down and picked up a newspaper

The headline read: **Local Cheerleader Saves Girl's Life**.

Along with that was a file on the desk

The file had one name

Santana Carmen Lopez

The figure put down the photos and reached for the phone hitting the speaker and called his secretary

"Sophie, send in Sunshine."

* * *

I know im really sorry for the long wait so i made this extra long to hopefully make up for it! R&R and im happy with all the alerts im getting, this has been my first foray into writing and i hope im not to bad!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the wait this story is just really hard to write for, it originally just started as a daydream during psych class, so im having trouble with the storyline. But im not giving up on this at all, and my other story is still going to continue but this one seems more popular at the moment so most of my creative energy is going to it! Also alert: Ill give a shout out to anybody that can tell me the one thing in my chapters i always do! winner gets a shout out and if they want a within reason plot bunny put in!

Disclaimer:I dont own glee, im not that cool, i wish ryan murphy and i could trade places, Brittana would always be on!

* * *

Secrets can make or break a person.

They can save a life or end one. Its what movie plots are based on. A girl with a secret past, a boy has a secret... he's a vampire. Hollywood thrives on secrets. So does the Government.

Those secrets pale in comparison to that of a 16 year old Latina from a small island in the Caribbean. For Santana Carmen Lopez she had two big secrets: The first, she's superpowered freak. The Second, She's mega in love with her super gorgeous dutch American best friend Brittany S Pierce.

So you can totally understand why she walks the line bordering batshit crazy and just her regular brand of crazy. Her friends have gotten used to it, putting it down to her being really intense, Brittany says she's super cute everyone else claims she's the devil incarnate.

What nobody could foresee is one of those secrets being exposed, More importantly being exposed to one Sue Sylvester.

X-B_R-_I-_T-_T-_A-_N-_A-X

A figure approached the body on the ground. The light breathing coming from them the only indication they weren't dead. The person walking stepped out from the grove of trees providing cover from the moons rays of dim light. The shock of blonde hair illuminated in an angelic glow of a holy figure descending to earth. It was like a scene out of a Da'Vinci painting, An angel coming to a demons side hoping to save what little is left of their humanity. The "angel" slowed her already hesitant pace to a crawl. Whispering The name of the creature on the ground eyes covered by their forearm.

"Santi?"

Santana didn't move she already knew Brittany was their, but her turmoil held her back from responding. She didn't want to lash out at the blonde unnecessarily. The blonde, Brittany spoke up again this time louder mistakenly thinking she hadn't been heard.

"San?"

A slight sob come from the slumped form of her friend, which was quickly clamped down by her hand trying to quell the guttural sounds of her anguish. The taller girl quickly rushed to her friend, pulling her tightly to her cradling her head trying to the girl who had always done the same for her, protected her and made her happy above all else. Her heart broke seeing the latina like this, so... vulnerable.

Finally after a few minutes, Santana managed to calm down enough to pull away slightly from Brittany, she looked up at the dutch girl kneeling in front of her and said the words that most upset her.

"She know britt- britt, she know about my powers."

* * *

This really short and i hate that... ill try and have something up tommorow. I never thought this would be that hard, but its just evading me. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I wasnt happy about his chapter.. at all. In fact after ive posted a little more or ive got some free time, im gonna take a fine tooth comb to all the chapters ive posted for both my stories and fix any mistakes i can find. That wont be for awhile though! So sit back and try not to cringe at this. But given that i started back at college its gonna have to make do for now. Still im really sorry for the shoddy results that i posted. All i knows is that after this im endeavoring to get a Beta- Reader and am currently looking for : I Dont own glee just the plot and m characters.

The only thing i can say to you is that the chapter after this is going to be better prepared. I promise! Please R&R and constructive crisitism is always appreciated, also would love to hear you ideas or take on the story, might even help figure out what i want from it! You have the power!

* * *

**Flashback**

It started out as a regular practice. Going through routines nailing their mistakes, doing suicides, and just basically doing the cheerio's version of special forces training according to Sue Sylvester of course.

The National champion team quickly finished their required 3 mile run, for Santana it was a cakewalk usually she lead the pack and was nearly always 15 feet ahead. Quinn hated her for it, and Santana loved that, nearly everybody was always out of breath after that part of the workout, well everybody but Brittany somewhat.

Sylvester's voice pierced the the air in a rage "That was sloppy running you babies, SLOPPY BABIES! Hurry up and stretch NOW!". Brittany and Santana quickly paired off to do the stretching leaving Quinn to grumble about third wheels and total gayness, lucky for her Santana didn't catch it. They struck a tentative friendship mostly for their mutual affection of Brittany and seeing her happy, the quips and comebacks were now said with bite instead of in humor.

To Santana this was the best part of practice, she got to touch Brittany as much as she wanted and nobody was the wiser, except Quinn but she always paid a freakish amount of attention to certain things, like the that kiss in the sewers the two best friends shared, there already strong bond started growing stronger, more touchy, and more emotional. To Santana that was both a good and bad thing, She loved being close to Brittany but she wasn't good at the whole 'feelings' thing, that part kind of freaked her out.

They quickly finished loosening up their muscles and waited for formation to be called, usually those two were at the near top of the pyramid, but with Quinn's betrayal telling coach she got a boob job, which by the way was a total lie she never did ,she didn't understand it herself but she suspected it had something to do with her abilities. But without an explanation as to why they were bigger she pretty much had to bear it and be stuck to the bottom. Her ditzy friend felt bad for her wishing she could do something but never knowing what. Santana about after the incident in the hallway(felt good punching Tubbers!) pulled Brittany aside and told it wasn't much of a problem.

"Britt-britt, its all good, holding up Q's baby weight might be hard but it not impossible especially for super Santana, 'sides ill get mine i usually do!" she winked at the dutch girl trying to convey that while she was pissed it wasn't the end for her, after all Lopez's don't take that crap sitting down, she'll get her revenge no worries.

Pulled away from her musings by Coaches whistle, coach ordered

"Wolf wall Formation NOW!"

they quickly scuttled into their positions but were quickly stopped by coach again as she continued

"Boobs McGee i want you in the air, B your gonna be my flier."

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled, this was a huge step up for her, which meant Sue was starting to trust her again oh yes, that was good. Brittany was happy for San not doubt about that but she was also excited. Since she was one of the taller girls on the team she didn't get many opportunities to be thrown, she had a secret obsession with flying like a duck.

"Are you waiting for an invitation from Jesus himself, MOVE IT NOW!"

Again they quickly got into formation going through the routine leading up to the wall perfectly, finally it was time to mount it, Santana to the back left, Quinn in the middle and a girl named Kristie back right held above ground formation, smiles perfect. Behind them was Brittany doing her pose she was quickly brought down and was launched into the air doing feats of aerial acrobatics that would make an Olympic gymnast jealous. What nobody noticed was one of the catchers quickly cry out and clutch his shoulder. Santana looked down alarmed taking her eyes of Brittany at least 15 feet above her, it was like slow motion she noticed the other catchers take their eyes off the Dutch girl in the air.

Time slowed for Santana as Brittany slowly descended to earth, The red hue scorched over eyes as Brittany got closer to the hard ground. Seconds felt like hours to the Latina, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Quinn in near slow motion turned her head to see what the commotion was.

Quinn saw the sight and widened in horrified realization , she made eye contact with her tan friend and saw her eyes, fear sparked through her like a gunshot, they were an unnatural red the irises a bright red out lined a largely dilated iris, it was terrifying, her eyes looked... animalistic.

"BRITTANY!"

Santana guttural screech of her blond friends name was followed by her launching off the hands holding her in the air diving for the blonde just passing her in the air, her arms came around the taller girl, shifting them in mid air using every bit of her flexibility to land on her feet. She felt the wind underneath her body as they sailed through the air, she felt Brittany tense in her arms, obviously terrified of what going on. As they came down to the ground, she landed in a crouch her feet silently hitting the ground, clutching Brittany protectively to her.

Brittany opened her eyes slowly wondering if she had landed wrong, She felt the arms around and slowly looked down at them and noticed the tan skin, following the arms until she finally reached her head. Squinting at the brightness of the sun behind the girl's head as she looked up at her. She noticed her eyes first, they were bright red again the only difference is her pupils she looked crazed like a rabid dog without the foaming mouth. She put a shaking hand to Santana's face cupping her cheek lightly and softly whispered for only the islanders ears.

"My hero"

They slowly came back to reality and for Santana it was like a lifetime had passed in those moments since Brittany started falling, for everybody else they just started to notice that she wasn't standing on them or behind them and that Brittany wasn't in the air anymore. Everybody heard Quinn's voice command the the team to break down formation, as soon as her feet touched the ground she rushed to Santana and Brittany intent on checking if they were alright and finding out what the hell was wrong with Santana's eyes. As she knelt next to the shaken girls, she heard a male voice cry out as one of the other cheerio's touched his arm. Sylvester walked over to the group of kids, Acknowledging Quinn with a nod, she turned to another cheerleader telling her to take the injured catcher to the nurse.

Sue walked over to her star cheerio's, standing in front of them looking at them, looking through them. At this point Brittany managed to calm Santana down enough for her eyes to turn back to their dark chocolate color.

"Go dismiss practice Q, B go with her. S my office 3 minutes." With those words she turned and marched off. Santana looked at her two friends and helped Brittany up. Quinn had kept silent lightly touching Brittany's shoulder, looked up at Santana more specifically her eyes, they were brown, but she saw red before, Was she hallucinating? Did she imagine it. She shook her head quickly and blurted out her questions like Rachel berry meeting Barbra Streisand.

"San, what the hell is going on? what was that with your eyes? How did you catch Brittany? Where..." The Latina girl interrupted her friend before she could continue "Not now Quinn, just not now. Make sure Brittany gets home safe, understand?" The edge in the girls voice told Quinn not to push her luck, she nodded mutely at her best friend wondering just what she was hiding.

Taking hold of Brittany's hand she started leading the girl away until she felt a tug pulling her back, she looked behind her at the taller blonde who was still focused on her 'secret' crush.

"Santi?"

"Yeah, Britt-britt?"

"Are you okay?"

The question made the brunette frown slightly, she walked up to the girl and took her pinky in hers "Yeah Britt i am,If i can get out of here later wanna go see the ducks with me, it probably wont be until later though, sound good?" Brittany squeezed her pinky back in response and smiled widely. Santana knew that smile, she turned around walked briskly to her 'doom'.

As soon as she arrived at the Cheerio coaches office and was silently directed to sit down, She watched as Sue went over files and waited impatiently, she wanted to go check on Brittany, make sure she was alright and unharmed, this was just a waste of her time.

Finally after what felt like an hour but was really just five minutes, Sue put down her files, took of her glasses and looked at Santana. She felt goosebumps break out on her arms under that stare. They locked eyes and it was an epic battle of wills, first one to look away loses, neither was giving in. That is until Sue said something that broke Santana's gaze and look down at her lap.

"I saw what you did, be lucky none of those other dunderheads are as observant as myself. I have only two questions for you. Where were you born? How long have you been able to do that? and don't play coy with me." Sue demanded in a cold tone.

Santana was confused she didn't understand the reason for the first question but saw no reason not to answer it. " I was born in Peurto Rico." " Be more specific" a sigh from the younger girl followed "A small town just outside of San Juan. Why is this relevant Coach?" Sue ignored the question and said "Answer the other question How long have you been able to do that?" The Latina girl was silent.

Sue banged her fist on the desk "NOW", Santana flinched at the noise and after a few tense moments, she quietly answered "Since i can remember, happy? Now you answer me what is this about?"

Coach Sylvester got up from her chair, and walked over to the window in her office looking outside towards the empty football field. "Tell me have you ever heard of a man by the name of Liam Carsons?" Santana looked confused for a moment, trying to think of the doctors her Papi had worked with over the years, so far nobody came to mind. "No Coach.." Sylvester cut her off

"He was a Scientist working for the Military. Some high classified research, He and his two research assistants mainly specialized in Genetics. I wasn't privy to all the information on the project in fact i wasn't even supposed to know about it, but a friend of a friend knew him and asked for discretion in finding out.". She was silent for a heartbeat staring out at the window "All i could really find out was that he finished his project. Some type of Serum? Im not completely sure but soon after he jumped ship committed treason and violated at least 12 international laws."

Sue took a moment to gather her thoughts. "From what i remember, he was found in a hospital in Peurto rico, They shot him dead but not before he injected a baby with the serum apparently and not surprisingly they jumped the gun and got the wrong child." Santana wasn't stupid she put it together quickly. She sat there shocked her mouth opened and closed slowly trying to form words but nothing was coming out.

"Do you understand Lopez what I'm trying to tell you?" Asked Sue brusquely. she shook her head in the negative. "Your little stunt today and possibly the one you pulled over the summer are bringing alot of attention to yourself. You do realize that while the government is run by a bunch of Infant fist sized brainiacs that make Brittany look like a rocket scientist, they aren't that stupid, they'd have realized their mistake when the child they took didn't exhibit abilities and will gone through the records looking for all the children in the maternity ward that day."

The Latina paled and stuttered "But I, uh,... w-what am i gonna do?"

"Well that's easy Pamela Anderson, I'm going to train you and your going to fight because mark my words they will come for you."

Right then Santana Carmen Lopez realized that life was just about to get really really hard, thanks to one Sue Sylvester.

**End Flashback**

The two girls remained on the ground, The tall blonde holding her normally fiery companion and trying to soothe her frayed nerves. Brittany didn't know what to do, People were after santi? Coach was gonna train her, and to top it all off she still didn't know what this thing between them is. Normally she would be all over somebody if she liked them but with her best friend it was different.

Santana for her part was holding it together remarkably well. Especially after being told your on a government wanted list.

"santi?"

"Yeah, britt-britt?"

"Y'know we didn't get to see the ducks earlier and well it is later so..."

Santana laughed at her friend and shook her lightly, getting up and pulling her blonde almost love with her.

"Yeah britt sounds good." and the two walked off towards the pond on the other side of the park, Santana knew that as long as she had brittany, she could face anything.

Even the Government.

X-B_R-_I-_T-_T-_A-_N-_A-X

"Target has been Identified, I repeat Target has been Identified" A female voice said on the phone.

"Good, Sunshine your next objective make contact with Target. Don't hold back Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Report back in 72 hours with something or else."

The male voice on the other end of the call was replaced with dial tone. Sunshine Corazon put her phone away, and turned back to the field looking over the cheerio's, looking at a particular Latina with cold interest '_Her target, this should be interesting'._ With one last look, she turned around headed off towards home, she needed to prepare for this, after all, she was going to kill her.

Nobody said it was going to be easy.

* * *

If your confused about the ending, that was kind of a flash/leading in for more plot, ive trying to think of a way to bring in sunshine. This has by far been my weakest chapter even though it my longest... i think. Still i hope you can enjoy at some of it and i apologize again for just crappy effort. Im getting a beta reader for the next one i swear! R&R!


	6. AN

**I would like to sincerely apologize to everybody.**

**I've been having so much to do and some bad news coming my way recently that writing has been the last thing ive been doing. So to try and make up for it im going to try and get at least 2 chapters done but i do need help, i found that its becoming harder to just sit and let my muse take over. Ive tried everything, music, movies, meditation, anything i could think of! To be frank, its getting me half finished prompts which i dont like and half assed ideas.**

** So to help with the continuation of this fic and help me put my guilt of not finishing it to rest. Give me some ideas, they dont even have to be main plot they can be fluffy, angsty, actiony, romancie things I dont care! but give me a direction cuz right now im at the crossroads and all the routes look pretty bad.**

**For every idea plot bunny and/or anything you come up with... Ill totes put you in here like 4 realz full credit to you!**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. I refuse to abandon something i started so until i get some feedback consider me writing more half ass plot bunnies until i find one i like! Your help i always appreciated!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so its been awhile im sorry to say, alot of important stuff came up and for awhile it looked like i was gonna have to give up writing. But i can now say that im slowly getting back into the swing of things! So this is part 1 of this chapter content wise its not much im just trying to give a different perspective and character freshen things up! Disclaimer:Dont own anything except my characters and plot! Ill try and make the next chapter longer and more indepth! thanks for the patience and all the story alerts!

* * *

You know the saying curiosity killed the cat.

Cats a enigmatic creatures hellbent to find the truth of their environment, kind of like the sleuths of the domestic animal into things they really shouldn't.

Remember that truth i mentioned, sometimes that truth gets the better of them.

What they don't realize i think that while their satisfying their curiosity of the unknown, that sometimes the unknown will bite you in the ass.

But the unknown can suck it, because a cat has nine lives. So we can only hope that Quinn Fabray does to.

X-B_R-_I-_T-_T-_A-_N-_A-X

She stood by her locker silently checking herself in her mirror, her gaze somewhat casting over to the brunette in front of her, her back turned to her, just catching her face in her own locker mirror. The pang of longing in her chest rose up again, she viciously pushed it down. Her eyes hardened and her famous HBIC glare came looked back at herself, noticing the dark circles from lack of sleep that the expensive concealer failed to conceal 'I'm switching brands' she thought irritably. Slamming her locker door shut she closed the few feet between her and her intended target and called out the usual disparaging remark

"Man-hands, don't you ever get tired of shopping at Babies-R-Us? 'Cuz were all tired of seeing it."

Rachel turned around and stared at Quinn almost as if she was looking through her. Quinn struggled not to fidget and apologize right then and there.

"Well Quinn that's your opinion and while i do not appreciate the apparent distaste you have for my clothing preference, i respect your opinion as well and will endeavor to try and modify my wardrobe to fit your astronomically high standards!" With a slam, Rachel shut her locker and stormed off with a huff.

It took Quinn a moment to process what Rachel actually said and the irritation at being told off even in berry speak was strong. She turned around to follow the shorter girl when she spotted Santana coming her direction, making a beeline for the Latina she grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. Santana never one to be manhandled pulled her arm from Quinn's surprisingly strong grip, strong for a regular girl at least.

"What the hell was that at practice yesterday? You pretty much went Wonder Woman saving Britt! What's going on with you? What was with your eyes, they were red?"

So maybe she was taking her frustration out on Santana but her curiosity was overpowering her common sense. Santana looked annoyed and her trademark scowl was in place. Her reply was short and angry and made Quinn even more mad.

"Not that its any of your business tubbers but i wasn't about to let brittz get hurt just because we have shitty catchers! Maybe if you were a better captain yesterday wouldn't have happened. Also there is nothing wrong with my eyes maybe you should get yours checked your obviously seeing things."

"So your blaming me is that it? Just because you cant get over your super psycho feelings for a girl who can barely tie her shoes, doesn't mean you can take it out on everybody else!" By now Quinn was seething in rage, maybe it was the lack of sleep or the encounter with a tiny diva but she usually knew better than to insult Brittany, hell she usually helped Santana protect the happy dancer.

She felt herself slam into the back of the lockers, looking into santana's eyes she could see something just beyond the surface, flickering in and out little bits of red or dark auburn sifting through. If you weren't looking for it you probably wouldnt have seen it but Quinn had been waiting for it.

"Okay first of all, Don't ever imply that Brittany is stupid ill beatz yo ass for that, Second Pot calling kettle black Preggo. Don't even try to deny it, it would take a blind and deaf chimp or maybe just Finn not to figure out that you gotz the hots for Ru-paul! So shut the hell up about stuff you don't know. By the way, yesterday, Not your business." With that Santana stormed off in an admittedly good imitation of a certain diva, hopefully Brittany finds her soon or else the unsuspecting teens on the lower end of the social spectrum would drown in slushies.

Quinn stood stock still for a moment, trying to gather her wits and her waning self control she knew if she pushed the Latina enough a smack down would happen she wasn't stupid, especially after last time they fought, she heard the stories about Santana in pucks fight club, how she even took down Craig Hartley one of the bigger guys in the school for slapping Brittany's ass. 'Yeah not something i need to happen'.

She went back to her locker and gathered her books for class, hoping that today would be calm and less dramatic instead of insane as usual. Shutting her locker door hard, she took off for 1st period math.

'What a great start to the day.'


End file.
